


Boys can do it too

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith is watching from the side as Lance and the gang participate in things that Keith was though was only for girls. AKA painting nails, doing hair etc.





	Boys can do it too

**Author's Note:**

> \--Hints at Klance--  
> *Will have sightly a few strong words & homophobia in this piece.*  
> ~please leave a comment, I really love getting others views and takes of my works ~  
> Thank ya

Keith slowly made it to The Lounge where the others were at. Keith felt even more out of place now than he has ever been because Shiro is missing and Keith really doesn't have any real connections with the others. 

He went to school alongside with Hunk and Lance but so much was going on within his life that he couldn't focus on the other students around him. His problems were dealing with the foster homes, trying to do his best to keep his grades up and trying to keep up his walls but at the same time let them down for Shiro to get through.

Keith looked over at the others when he heard Lance laughing. He had Pidge's hair with a few hair ponies in different places and Pidge was taking it in stride and making strange sounds to go with her strange look. Hunk had a face mask with his hair pulled back and Lance was setting out different colors of nail polish. Keith has always deep down wanted to snatch the sparkly nail polish from Lance's stash, but he didn't because what he was taught or what was more like beaten into him, that those types of things for girls and not for boys.   
So seeing Lance and the other do it sorta of confused Keith for he didn't know what was truly right and what he was allowed to do.

The last time Keith tried to do any of this stuff when he was younger, he got beaten up by one of his foster father.

\----------------------------------

Keith had saved up enough lunch money to finally get some nail polish. There was another boy in his class who had blue nails and the moment Keith saw that, he was very in love with the idea of painting his nails. 

Keith saw nothing wrong with boys painting their nails, having their hair done and, wearing jewelry. Keith never ever saw anything wrong with two men who looked perfectly happy holding hands and laughing as they walked down the street, but to others it appeared to be wrong. They were in love and he couldn't get why other people just couldn't see that, see that there was nothing wrong with it.

Why did something had to be one way for someone but a totally different way for someone else, Keith just couldn't truly understand that. So he chose a simple nail polish to just try it out, if he didn't like it once it was on, well then he could just take it off. Keith couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he placed his nail polish into his rough school bag and began to walk to his newest foster home.

As soon as he entered the house he rushed up to his crappy bedroom that had holes in the walls, a broken mirror and no bed. Just a blanket with 3 pillows. It did and didn't bother Keith, for he loved making little pillow and blanket nests because he felt safe in them, he felt like he was at home.

Keith sets his school work aside and grab the nail polish. It's a light red, almost pink color with a few sparkles in it. Keith smiles widely as he unscrews the top and pulls the red cover brush out. He ever so gently brushed the paint upon his finger nail and once he painted one and looked at it he just felt like he had to pain the rest. It was becoming winter anyways, so Keith thought he could just hide his fingernails with a pair of gloves, no harm done. 

But sadly, that wasn't the case.

Keith got so excited about the nail polish that it slipped his mind that he had work to do at the house, clean all the floors, do the dishes, make dinner, take out the trash and so on. So when his worn down bedroom door flew open, Keith jumped backwards, his violet eyes staring widely at his pissed off foster father.

"You Little Fag****!" yelled his drunken foster father. Keith could smell the alcohol on his breath from across the room. His foster father rushed towards him, causing so much pain and breaking his heart.

Everything after his foster father came at him was really a blur. He could remember him taking the nail polish away, tossing it out the window, calling Keith horrible things as he brought both his fists and feet upon his small body. Soon everything went black and when he woke up the next day, every single inch of his body hurt badly. His one eyes was swollen shut, his lip was busted, he had bruises and cuts all on his face and arms, it hurt to breath in so he possibly had a broken rib but that mattered to no one. 

So from then on after, Keith pushed it all down deep within himself and after dealing with so many different foster families, he began to push people away as well for they couldn't be trusted at all. All Keith had was himself.

\-------------------------------------------------

"..ith? Keith?!" called a voice that snapped Keith out of his train of thought. He looked up quickly and was met with ocean blue eyes that were filled with so much concern.

"What?" questioned Keith. It came out a little harsh but Lance showed no sign of it bothering him one bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Lance and Keith just nodded his head, sorta afraid to open his mouth and let the truth come out.  
"Do you want to join us?"Lance asked and pointed over towards the couches where Pidge and Hunk were busy having a fun time.

Keith took a small step backwards and quickly shook his head no.  
"I-I can't. I shouldn't it's n-not allowed. I can't'' mumbled Keith under his breath but Lance caught it anyways.

"It's okay Keith, boys can do it too. It's fine. You're okay, you're safe here" said Lance as he slowly reached out and gently took Keith's hand into his own. Keith flinched slightly at the touch not expecting it and glanced down at his hand which Lance had a hold on. A small blush crossed his cheeks and he could feel his ears burning red. 

Lance slowly began to pull him over towards the others and that's when Keith looked up then back down at his hands, remembering that moment he saw to men holding hands and being so happy with one another. This thought only made Keith blush even harder as Lance pulled him towards the couch and patted a spot for Keith to sit right beside him. 

Keith slowly sat down and nervously looked around at the items and at his teammates. Just then, Lance held a nail polish bottle before him and shook it.   
"Would you like some?" questioned Lance and Keith just nodded his head, smiled and blushed even more. 

Lance gently took Keith's hand and began to paint his nails while he kept the conversation he had going on with Pidge and Hunk up. 

After one hand was done, Lance easily rubbed his thumb across Keith's skin and when Keith looked up all he could see was Lance blushing and a warmth that he never knew in Lance's blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece came up when someone at my place of work (a preschool) made fun of a little boy who had his nails painted. He simply said that he liked it, it made him feel pretty and he looked like his mommy.  
> It just really bothers me sometimes that so many think that painting nails, make-up, dresses are just for girls/women and trucks, hunting materials and sports are just for boys/men.
> 
> I'm a huge supporter of LGBTQ+ representation plus I identify as Bi, but I am still in the closet sadly because of fear, judgement from my family/friends.
> 
> If someone wants to have their nails painted, then they should do it. It shouldn't be a gender thing or a thing with labels that fit the norm for a certain group of individuals.
> 
> -Sorry for my little rant there.


End file.
